Mage Clan
A Mage Clan is a type of order that consists of Mages or Sorcerers unified by a particular discipline or school of Magic. Lore In the early history, mankind began studying Magic and formalized it into distinct schools. Over time, the practitioners of magic formed the mage clans that adhere to a particular school of magic. Each clan is an ethnically and culturally distinct group. A mage clan is said to be a self-contained society, complete with its own laws and customs. Only the mage caste studied and practiced magic, but other occupations exist within the clan, including artisans and merchants.Book of Cain The Mage Clans, also Eastern Mage Clans and Mage Clans of the East,Diablo Manual and the Mage Clans of KehjanScales of the Serpent consisted of several orders of the most powerful spellcasters, and magic wielders of whom the world of Sanctuary ever had seen in its early years. Along with the Merchants Guild, the Mage Clans pretty much formed the ruling body of Kehjan, especially through their esteemed Council of Clans. The term might sound misleading. Although there were multiple clans, they did not form a single, unified collective - in fact, they were far from doing that. The Mage Clans were constantly bickering with each other, eying their fellow mages with suspicion and jealousy. If anything, the alliance of the several clans was a farce. The Clans were constantly probing each other for signs of weakness, in which they hoped to exploit in order to gain influence and standing at the cost of the other clans. History Origins The land of Kehjistan was rife with nodes of magical energy, and eventually, humans with arcane abilities began to sense these forces. Over time, they gathered in groups and settled in these special areas, eventually forming the mage clans, and formalizing magic and evolving into the mage clans.Diablo II Manual It was in Kehjan (now Kehjistan) that the original mage clans were formed, of which the most prominent were; the Vizjerei Clan, the Ennead Clan, and the Ammuit Clan. The Sin War The Vizjerei had always believed in the existence of spirits, yet were unable to communicate with them. They studied the practices of the Druids and the Necromancers, hoping to replicate their successes with experiments and empirical research. It was through the one and only Jere Harash, a Vizjerei Sorcerer, that this goal was realized, but at the cost of alerting the Burning Hells of Sanctuary's existence, however. The Vizjerei discovered the means of summoning demons and agreed to keep these beings a secret. After being summoned, the demons returned to the Burning Hells and informed their brethren of humans, ultimately reaching the Prime Evils themselves. The actions of the Vizjerei inadvertently caused the formation of the Triune, culminating into the Sin War. The Mage Clan Wars In the aftermath of the Sin War, the former which by another name went by the Mage Clan Wars, from the purported seven major and seven minor mage clans before the formerly mentioned war, only three remained: the Vizjerei, Ennead, and Ammuit clans, in which the latterly mentioned war was a conflict between the three of them, taking place some time after the Sin War, hence the aftermath. Much of humankind afterwards rebuked blind faith as the cause of the disaster and embraced the empirical values of the mage clans. The people of Kehjan renamed their kingdom to "Kehjistan" to distance themselves from the past events. The kingdom implemented a system of reason and practical research. The Al'Raqish, the joint Mage Council, was elevated to their own system of government in this new period, in cooperation with Viz-jun. It was when the Vizjerei once again began returning to the summoning of demons from the Burning Hells, with the intent of controlling the demons and using them to subdue all the other clans, that an unsigned letter, presumed to be from an Ennead official, was found within the ruins of an Ammuit academy near Caldeum. The letter mentioned evidence of five high-ranking Vizjerei conjurers performing a ritual of summoning in the Yshari Sanctum. After having previously declared that no mage clan should ever summon demons, and having corroborated against the clan, the Ennead and Ammuit clans sent for assassins to eliminate key members of the Vizjerei Clan. In return, the Vizjerei paid them back in their own coin, and the conflict escalated further in the Al'Raqish, which resulted in multiple deaths. The war ended with a titanic battle between the two brothers Bartuc and Horazon, the two most powerful mages alive at the time, and would leave the Mage Clans the remains of the shells of their former glory. Fellowships Vizjerei Clan The most prolific clan in antiquity that originally sought to commune with spirits through empirical methods, and in time, this goal was replaced with demon summoning that caused the major disasters in Sanctuary's history. They eventually spurned demonic magics altogether in favor of elemental magics. Ennead Clan One of the major clans that dabble in the school of enchantment and transmutation of matter. Zoltun Kulle is a notable member of the clan. Ammuit Clan One of the major clans that emphasize the manipulation of reality, altering how it is perceived, and the art of illusions. Iben Fahd belonged to this clan. Zann Esu Clan A coven of Esu witches who attune themselves to the world's elemental forces. The Sorceresses belong to this clan, of whom Isendra belonged to.Firefly Taan Clan A mage clan tied to the rites of the Skatsim religion. The clan focuses on the schools of divination and scrying. Ormus is presumed to be a member of this clan.Diablo II, The Infernal Gate Harakas Clan Its practices and whereabouts are unknown. Tath of Harakas is presumed to be a member of this clan, and studied a particular magical artifact. The Velvet Camaral is one of the works produced by the clan. Sarandesh Clan Its practices and whereabouts are unknown. The Horadrim Not exactly a mage clan in the strictest sense of the word, the Horadrim is comprised of members from the other clans. Among its mage clan members include; Nor Tiraj and Jered Cain (Vizjerei); Zoltun Kulle (Ennead),Diablo III, Act II and Iben Fahd (Ammuit). References Category:The Sin War (novels) Category:Clans and Orders